


Midnight Matinee

by carpfish



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpfish/pseuds/carpfish
Summary: A collection of NSFW drabbles and requests to match "Street Act Etudes", not long enough to publish as their own works. Individual warnings in each chapter.1) Guy x Chikage; Keeping Nightmares Away2) Mob x December; On A Mission3) Tsuzuru x Kazunari; Nerding Out4) Tsumugi x Chikage; Mystery5) Azuma x Guy; Beauty6) Chikage x Hisoka; Shuffle Play NTR7) Chikage x Hisoka;  Moriarty Addison (Scarlet Game)
Relationships: Guy/Utsuki Chikage, Guy/Yukishiro Azuma, Mikage Hisoka/Utsuki Chikage, Minagi Tsuzuru/Miyoshi Kazunari, Tsukioka Tsumugi/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	1. Guy x Utsuki Chikage; Keeping Nightmares Away

**Author's Note:**

> Finally posting the dirty stuff on here, woohoo. Please check individual chapters for pairings, warnings, etc. 
> 
> Starting this off with a Guychika, because I'm always on my bullshit.
> 
> Guy x Utsuki Chikage, rated M, non-graphic foreplay. No special warnings, except the ghost of a reference to previous trauma.  
> For the CuriousCat prompt:  
>  _"chikage sneaking into guy’s room to sleep with him to keep the nightmares away 👀"_

Utsuki seems to think that he's being a lot more subtle than he actually is, when he slips into Guy's room uninvited in the middle of the night. He looks tired, movements more jagged, his nerves clearly frayed at the edges. Luckily, Azuma is spending the night out, and Guy's no stranger to nightmares himself, so he knows what Utsuki's asking for without him needing to say.  
  
Utsuki's body is twitchy and tense as Guy runs his hands across scar-covered skin, feeling out the tight knots in his muscles, the drumming pulse of his heartbeat. Utsuki tries to force himself to relax, which isn't relaxing at all, judging by the way he's clutching wrinkles into the front of Guy's shirt. But Guy is nothing if not patient, smoothing his palms over Utsuki's back, shoulders, sides, thighs, until he hears Utsuki's breathing start to even out from where his face is buried against Guy's neck.  
  
Only then does Guy reach down and cup his fingers between Utsuki's legs, drawing a ragged gasp that sounds almost like a sob, and a approving, keening whine as Guy applies pressure, groping him through his pants. Guy's voice is a low murmur as he lowers his lips to Utsuki's ear. "What do you need from me tonight? I need you to tell me."   
  
Utsuki swallows, and when he finally does reply, his words are hoarse, as if his throat is unused to speaking so honestly. "Just touch me, please." It's a huge admission, especially from someone so closed off most of the time.   
  
Guy nods, his chin resting on the top of Utsuki's head as his hand slips beneath the waistband of his pants. He'll repay Utsuki's trust, and give him exactly what he needs.


	2. Mob x December (Hisoka), December x April (Chikage); On A Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a messy chapter! Please read the warnings!
> 
> Mob (Faceless NPC) x December (Hisoka), references to December x April (Chikage)  
> Rated E, warnings for dubcon, unsafe sex, mob ojisan grossness, ass eating, just generally iffy spy mission sex stuff.  
> For the CuriousCat prompt:  
>  _give me december hoing it up_
> 
> Shamelessly inspired by ZeroTaste's fics.

It takes so much less effort, December thinks as his back hits the mattress, to fuck someone instead of fighting them. Not that it takes zero effort. To be clear, it's still a pain in the ass, sometimes literally, and December hates having to act interested and fake his moans. But it's still a lot better than having to hold a man in headlock till he stops moving, or getting shot at. Especially with marks who turn out to be perverts like this one, who just want a slim young body to drool over and don't really expect December to do much. It's not that December particularly _likes_ having to fuck his way through an intel mission, it's just that it's so much _easier_ most of the time. And if that makes December easy as well, then, so be it.   
  
The old man doesn't last very long, and December spends most of the time pretending to whimper into a pillow until he cums and immediately rolls over to fall asleep without even a thank you. It takes December barely a minute to fish the required keycard out of the man's discarded suit jacket and replaces it with a fake one he'd brought with him. Absolutely too easy. He'd have been an idiot to try brute force in the first place.   
  
Now that the important stuff is out of the way, December can take care of smaller annoyances.   
  
"Gross," December murmurs as he stands from the bed, and feels a trickle of the old man's cum making its way down the inside of his thigh. "It's leaking..."  
  
The comm device hidden in his earring immediately crackles to life. "December, did you not use a condom _again_?" It's August, and December mentally winces. Now he's going to get another lecture from August about diseases and infection, and while August isn't wrong (he rarely is), Hisoka's more concerned about how uncomfortable it feels being creampied, rather than how safe it is or isn't. Admittedly, this is his own fault for being too busy trying to feign arousal to hassle the old man into putting on a condom, but that won't be enough of an excuse to get August off his back.  
  
"Maybe he forgets all the time because he likes it," suggests familiar, acerbic voice, because although April's supposed to be driving towards the rendezvous point right now, he really just can't shut up ever, can he?   
  
"I'll be counting on you to clean me up when I get back," December answers glibly as he starts picking his clothes up off the floor. He can hear April take a quick breath before covering it up with an overdone noise of disgust.   
  
"You're such an asshole," April growls, but he doesn't say no. Because if December's easy, then April must be even easier, if he's willing to eat another man's cum out of December's ass for him.


	3. Minagi Tsuzuru x Miyoshi Kazunari; Nerds Mid-Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minagi Tsuzuru x Miyoshi Kazunari  
> Rated E, no warnings. Just a good, fun piece.   
> For the CuriousCat prompt:  
>  _"tsukkazu being nerds mid-sex pwease?"_

It's in the middle of riding Tsuzuru's lap during a heated, long-awaited night away from the dorms, that Kazunari raises himself off of Tsuzuru's cock, clenching around just the tip and says, voice hoarse and breathless,  
  
"Hey, Tsuzurun.... Doesn't this seem like something that Kiichi would do?"  
  
Tsuzuru, who is very pent up and very close right now, and really does not have the patience to get thrown this curveball _in the middle of sex_. He has half a mind to toss Kazunari off and finish up alone in the bathroom, but doesn't get the chance to when Kazunari sinks back down onto him in one full stroke, enveloping him in slick heat that renders him speechless with the pleasure dancing through every nerve.  
  
Seemingly oblivious to how close he was to cockblocking himself, Kazunari keeps talking, even as he bounces himself on Tsuzuru's lap. "Sneaking away from responsibility, to spend a long night of debauchery... indulging in the pleasures of the flesh..."   
  
Tsuzuru has no clue how Kazunari can go on like this when it feels like the breath is being punched out of him with every slap of Kazunari's skin against his. Besides, it had been Kazunari's idea to "sneak away from responsibility" so Tsuzuru could have a break between assignments and scriptwriting, but that's it would be perfectly in character for Kiichi to be the one instigating the tryst and... Ah dammit, Tsuzuru hates the fact that this conversation is happening right now, but Kazunari is _right_.  
  
Without further ado, Tsuzuru pushes Kazunari back onto the bed, pinning both his boyfriend's hands down. "If that's the case," he murmurs, leaning down to nip at Kazunari's lips. "Then I'd like to see you try and escape out of this bind, Ninja-san."


	4. Tsumugi Tsukioka x Utsuki Chikage; Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toys, blindfold, restraints, roleplaying/rolebuilding.   
> No particular warnings needed, rated M really. Nothing explicit, just very horny.

They could’ve done it the other way around, of course. With Tsumugi sitting blindfolded on the bed, waiting and handcuffed (with a pair that does not belong to Sakyo) to the bedposts and waiting for Chikage to return with whatever new contraption he chooses to toy with him. But that would be no fun at all. Tsumugi looks helpless enough half the time, all but melting whenever Chikage so much as wraps a hand around him, let alone lips or anything else. And things are all the more interesting since Chikage has an edge in this guessing game: even while deprived of sight, he can guess what Tsumugi’s up to, try to read his mind and movements from the sounds of shuffling feet and boxes opening and closing from across the room.  
  
Right now, Tsumugi is putting something together with a clink of metal- no, hard plastic- and Chikage has an idea or two what it might be, but it’s hard to say for sure. He had told Tsumugi to do his worst, that no sort of tool or toy was off the table. The only limitations are Tsumugi’s own scruples, and whether or not he can get along with technology well enough to work a vibrator.  
  
“Can’t decide?” Chikage teases, shifting against the sheets, struggling against the cuffs as he does so. The handcuffs aren’t anything he couldn’t break out of given a minute or two, and Tsumugi hasn’t even started to undress him, so his position is really not as vulnerable as it could be at all. But Tsumugi had been the one to suggest this game, for “role building”, so Chikage is more than happy to allow him that sense of control if it’s what he wants to pretend. “Sounds like you’re having a bit of trouble.”  
  
Chikage hears Tsumugi cross the room in a series of quick, confident steps- oh, so he’s in character now, this’ll be good. The hand in his hair isn’t painful, but its grip is firm as he tilts Chikage’s head back, exposing his chin and throat. “You really do like to talk,” Tsumugi says, his voice lilting but nearly an entire register deeper than usual. “What a terrible mouth on such a pretty face.”  
  
Chikage can hear the danger and flippancy swirling in his tone, he recognizes a little bit of Moriarty’s cruelty, and a little bit of the Exorcist Izumi’s self-righteous conviction. The rest of it is new, a potent cocktail of bitter longing and subtle otherworldliness.  
  
Chikage would smirk or say something clever in response, but Tsumugi is already prying his jaw open with gloved fingers. Plastic- just as he’d thought-taps against Chikage’s front teeth as Tsumugi fits a ball gag into his mouth, and deftly fastens the strap behind his head. It figures that he would’ve gone for something more low tech.  
  
“There,” Tsumugi says, the satisfaction seeping into his voice anything but warm. “Now you can be good and quiet for me.” He gently draws the sharp edge of a fingernail up the line of Chikage’s extended jaw, and despite himself, it sends a shudder down Chikage’s spine. If this is what Tsumugi has in mind for the demon Lucifer, then it’s going to be one hell of a role to see him play on stage.


	5. Yukishiro Azuma x Guy; Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm speaking some bottom Guy content into existence. No warnings this time, very vanilla piece.

Azuma has been called beautiful by many people- and they're certainly not wrong. Beauty is something that he was born with, and that he works hard to maintain. But Guy is beautiful as well, in a way that's more understated, that many of Azuma's admirers may not know to appreciate.  
  
Guy's beauty lies in the deep set of his emerald eyes, the sharp lines of his strong jaw, the way messy strands of unset hair falls over his face, and the flex of his shoulderblades beneath Azuma's hand. Azuma relishes the soft hiss of breath that escapes from between Guy's teeth when he eases more of his length into him, watches the muscles of Guy's back ripple as he adjusts to the penetration and the pleasure.  
  
"How do you feel?" Azuma asks, because even though he can easily read Guy's reaction from the lines of his body, it's useful to have him speak his feelings sometimes. Watching him do and process this is such a delight that Azuma's disappointed in himself for not trying sooner. He'd never thought that Guy would be this _reactive_.  
  
Guy grunts softly before answering, his usually stoic voice wavering at the edges. "It feels, full. Not in a bad way." He takes a shuddering breath, and Azuma feels him tighten slowly around him, as if testing the sensation.  
  
"It's good," Guy adds, conclusively. "I don't feel any discomfort. You're a good partner, Yukishiro." He says it like a professional evaluation of Azuma's skills, and while Azuma isn't flattered, it's also amusing to see how seriously Guy takes his question.  
  
"That's very nice, Guy." Azuma reaches out to thread his fingers through the short hairs at the nape of his neck. "But I wasn't asking about how I'm doing. I want to know how _you_ feel. What do you want?" He drags the blunt tips of his nails down the line of Guy's spine, not scratching hard enough to hurt but hard enough for him to feel it.  
  
Guy's entire body shudders, and Azuma hears a wet noise, like his throat is working to form words before he can answer. "I want to keep doing this, Yukishiro," he says, and it's charming how he struggles to finish his statement when Azuma pushes in a little further mid-sentence. "I want to be closer to you. I want-" He cuts himself off with a groan, burying his face against his forearms. "I want more. Please, Yukishiro."  
  
Azuma's tongue traces his lips hungrily at the way his name comes so raggedly from Guy's lips, and pulls out till only the tip remains inside. Then, he waits until Guy finally raises question, opens his mouth to say something, before thrusting his hips forward and driving deep into him with a slap of skin on skin.  
  
They really should do this face to face next time, because Azuma would love to see the expression on Guy's face that accompanies the sound he makes.


	6. Chikage x Hisoka; Crossdressing, NTR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Royal Blue Event Chikage (Emerald) x Four Seasons Live A3!Stage Shuffle Performance Hisoka (Scheherazade). 
> 
> NTR (Cheating, cuckolding) because Scheherazade is married to Alibaba (Banri). Also crossdressing I guess, since it's Scheherazade's costume. 
> 
> I just realized I never posted this. 4SL really went full horny with Scheherazade Hisoka and I've never been the same since.

There's already so much sound around them that talking feels unnecessary. The clink of bangles scraping against one another, the bell-like jingle of hanging coins, the whisper of silky fabric sliding against the sheets. In the curtain-drawn darkness, Emerald's eyes gleam like the gems that he is named for, and Scheherazade's shaky sighs hold the breath of a thousand worlds. They do not tell of fawning husbands, serendipitous marriage, or happy ends. Only of silent trysts and bad decisions that neither of them are heroic enough to regret.  
  
Emerald still has entirely too much clothing on, layers of robes crumpled in disarray to make way for the point where he's pressing hard and hot into Scheherazade's slick entrance. Scheherazade's own outfit has long been ruined: his shirt messily pulled up over his collarbones and his pants no more than a wrinkled pile upon the floor, exposing the long strip of his bared torso. Emerald's hands ghost across pinched-pert nipples and the straining pink cockhead that leaks shiny precum onto Scheherazade's flat stomach. A beauty worth telling tales of, and a sight that will be seared into his memory for nights and nights to come.  
  
Emerald tilts his hips forward, changing the angle inside in a way that makes Scheherazade's fingers twisting in the sheets as his toes curl against Emerald's sweat-slick back. The breathy moan that escapes from behind his veil speaks of a pleasure more real than any illusion, greater than any that hasty man-child of a husband could ever provide. And while Emerald is fully aware that this casts him in the role of a villain, he watches carefully when Scheherazade's breath hitches in his throat, his cock leaking cum onto his stomach that pools in the dip of his belly button like a little silver oasis.  
  
He would gladly continue this for a thousand nights more.


	7. Moriarty (Chikage) x Addison (Hisoka); Personal Advising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moriarty (Chikage) x Addison (Hisoka), not really Scarlet Game, more like modern university setting. Teacher x student, abuse of power, almost-exhibitionism. Addison isn't Holmes in this one.

The lecture stand is a bit too tall, much to Addison's chagrin; he's unable to fully bend over it like he could a desk, and every forceful thrust of Professor Moriarty's sends him arching up on his tiptoes, before sliding back down the slanted wood, flush against his cock. Addison's vocal chords jump in his throat as he gnaws at his bottom lip to unsuccessfully stifle his moans. Just because the lecture hall isn't booked doesn't mean that it's sure to be deserted. Any moment, the door could open to some hapless student looking for a lost pencil, or a quiet study spot, and instead find quiet, timid James from Calc III being split apart by his major advisor. The thought has Addison's hands white-knuckled as they grip the edges of the stand, out of fear, arousal, or both.

Professor Moriarty's fingertips are white as well, though for completely different reasons, as he pries Addison's mouth open and pushes two into his lips. Immediately, Addison tastes chalk- the professor is old school like that, preferring chalk to whiteboards and markers- and although he hates the tackiness of it, he gathers saliva in his mouth and slurps at the fingers like his life depends on it. Which it very well might.

Professor Moriarty's breakthrough research on Galois' theory was what earned him his tenure, and the university math department's greatest achievement. It was what drew Addison, as well as countless others, to this school, hoping to soak up the knowledge from one of the world's leading mathematical minds who still bothered to properly teach. Addison knows how rare undergrad research positions are in his field, and how coveted his post is. While fucking a student is one of the few grounds for revoking tenure, it's far more likely that if anyone found out, James would be simply swept under the rug in favor of preserving the math faculty star's sterling reputation.

Not that Addison plans on letting that happen, of course. Transferring or dropping out is one thing, but Addison couldn't bear to hurt the professor's research, not could he bear to be replaced with some other faceless undergrad with less brains than him. Addison isn't a particularly proud boy- at least, not more so than most first year students who gain miraculous research positions with celebrity academics- but with Professor Moriarty's close tutelage and his own natural smarts, he's sure that his proofs can intellectually run circles around any of his third or fourth-year classmates. Not to mention none of them could take the professor's cock half as well.

Addison's drool pools at the corners of his lips and drips down his chin as the professor's fingers scissor in his mouth, like a facsimile of the kisses that he never gives him. Along with it spills the gasps and moans of everything that Professor Moriarty loves to hear. "Professor, aah, it's so good, it's too much, more, more, more, nnngh-"

He can feel the professor's cock twitch inside him as he leans in to whisper against Addison's ear in the same low, silky tone that he uses in lectures, instructing him to spread his legs at a wider angle, to clench down on the tip every time he pulls out. Every hard snap of his hips lifts Addison nearly up off the ground as he struggles to comply with the professor's commands. He almost gets the hang of it, just barely scrounging up enough coordination and focus in the endorphin-high slurry of his brain, before Professor Moriarty immediately changes the game, flipping him so his back is on the lecture stand and his dick is bared to the professor's view as it bounces with every thrust.

Addison immediately wraps his legs around Professor's Moriarty's waist, torso curling upwards as he latches onto the professor's broad shoulders, and whines with abandon as he's rewarded with a hand closing tight around his cock.

Few students should be so lucky to receive such personal attention from their academic advisor.


End file.
